minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
No
Hello there, my name is Justin, I have a YouTube channel, which is very popular. And I have made a video a few years ago, which is now viral. Chapter 1: The start So I began my video, doing my usual intro, “Hey! what’s up, Justice League!” I started doing the normal thin, chopping down a tree, turning the logs that came out of it into planks, blah blah blah. But I decided to try something new, to try surviving without trees. “Now you think this is impossible, right?“ I spoke into the mic,” I will use the locate command to aid me.” So I used the command to find the mineshaft, and it read, “-1, -20, -1” as the co-ordinates. “What? That is NOT possible,” I talked to the audience,” Isn’t that in the void? I would lose my items and I would get mad.” Chapter Two: The void So I decided to do this “impossible but the game says is possible“ task and went to the location. How dumb I was, anyway I passed by many forests, fields, flowers, creatures, and other peaceful things. But when I finally reached the chunk, the entire chunk was flipped over, I was using an older version of the game and many new games have plenty of bugs, like chunk error, but not like THIS! The chunk revealed the bedrock bottom and lots of lava. And I thought I would never reach the mineshaft. But when I mined, the bedrock... broke. “WTF!? This game is BROKEN!” I literally yelled into the mic. And as I dug deeper, the chunk just got worse. There was emerald, diamond, and gold blocks. There was endstone, netherrack, and other out of place blocks. And I finally found the bottom. ”Finally, the bottom! But is this a bug or is there something under there?” I jumped in. Chapter Three: The Dungeon I made it into the tunnels, but they were obsidian-like blocks and white block instead of stone and ores, it was dark but.. there were no mobs anywhere, no noises. I decided to make my base there. After I made my walls and set down my things I was now looking for some wood, I brought my sword just in case I see a mob. I found a room with lots of wood, “How convenient...” I said However when I turned around to leave, the door closed, and I was “disconnected“. “What? But I am on singleplayer!“ It said someone named “no” had disconnected me. I re-entered the world, I was back in my base, but my items were... gone, nowhere to be seen. I was angry at this point, I decided to make a sword and fight off this thing, and get my items back. I was now going randomly in the mixed contrasting colored walls, I saw... “No” he was a black character that had the word “NO” on his shirt. I snuck up to him, to kill him, to leave. I was shaking like I had only a short-sleeved T-shirt and shorts on during a snowy day, outside. “Ok, guys... here it comes!“ but I hit a block just after he disappeared and killed me in one hit. Chapter Four: The Incident I repeatedly said, “NO!” Against my will and I lost consciousness... I heard No say,” THAT’S WHAT I WANTED YOU TO SAY!” And laugh, before waking up... in the corrupted tunnel. I finished my video and slowly waited for death to come... Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche Category:PC Minecraft Category:Videos